


About Love at First Sight

by Lover_of_AUs (orphan_account)



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alana is bitch here, Alternate Universe - High School, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, And Hannibal's Parents, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Blood, Cheating, M/M, Misha is alive, Oral Sex, Possessive Hannibal, Rough Sex, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-26
Updated: 2014-10-26
Packaged: 2018-02-22 17:40:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2516249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Lover_of_AUs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hannibal Lecter known, in that moment, he couldn't stop staring at him. A thin body so weak it looked that anyone could break it. And Hannibal wanted that. Break him, kiss him, ravish him, make him suck his dick, and plug his ass with his come until William screamed for mercy. He wanted to mark him. Thank God he saw the notes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	About Love at First Sight

The life of Will was normal. Nobody molested him, he took care of strays dogs who walked around his house, and went to the library until they closed. A normal life for an abnormal boy. But things started to change when Hannibal Lecter, the most popular boy in the school, run into him in the hall. There was no one there, just the two of them, and Will's books fell into the floor, papers flying around them. Will fell in too, and Lecter stood upon him, watching. While Will was groaning in pain, Hannibal got in his knees and pick up some of the papers, putting them back in the books. Will noticed this when all the papers were inside the books, and didn't understand why the popular Hannibal Lecter, who was good in everything, have the most beautiful girlfriend and was the captain of the soccer team of the school, took the time to help him, a nobody without friends and was best at nothing. Lost in his thoughts, he was brought into the world of the living by a moving hand.

 

"Hey, are you all right? Are you hurt? I'm sorry, I was in a hurry and didn't see you."He handed to him the books."Sorry but I couldn't avoid to take a look at your notes. There good."

"Oh, t-thanks..."He blushed, and their fingers brushed when he took the books from his hands."They...They're nothing, actually...Just some calculations and all that stupid things...they teach us on Maths. 'U know."

"Hmm. Actually, I think those are better than my notes. You know, in a month, I'll have a exam to see if I can get a scholarship to go to Italy, to study there. And you seem better than me. Are you going to try too or something?"

"N-No, I didn't hear anything about that..."

"Got an idea. You and I. Evening in my house. You can help me, no wait, you HAVE to help me. Please, I'll do anything."Hannibal was begging him for help. To HIM.

"But I-I don't think you're friends would like to see you around with me. I mean, I'm a nobody. It's better if you ask your girlfriend, I know she is very good..."

"Nah, forget them! You're notes are like something written by a mathematician, even more, it's seems like you have written books about numbers! Please, I really need you're help, I don't wanna fail it. Please?"

 

Will never thought Hannibal Lecter would beg for anything, even more, that he would BEG him for help! _This must be a dream, yeah, it's a dream and Winston is going to wake me up, and I'll go to school and be ignored like always..._ But the idea of helping him was strong, and hey, it doesn't have to be that bad, could be?

 

"...OK."

"No way, thank youuuuuu!!"Hannibal hugged him tightly, cutting his air supply. He noticed this and let go of him. He was blushing."S-Sorry, I aah...get a little excited. You wait for me at the way out of school, 'right? See yah!"Hannibal started to move, but suddenly stopped."Oh fuck, I didn't asked your name. I'm an idiot."He offered his hand."Hannibal Lecter, a pleasure to meet you."

"Will...William Graham."He shook weakly, but the strong hand of Hannibal felt so warn that he thought he was melting.

"Ok, now all in order! Bye, William!" Then, he run into the left corridor, and opened one of the doors, entering it.

 

Will stood there for a minute, then hugged himself. He was so red, and his glasses were misted up, the cold air hitting on him harder than always. He felt his heartbeat accelerated, like a racing car, trying to scape from his thorax. The ring sounded and he looked up, into the ceiling, and went to his class, waiting patiently to the end of the school.

 

**xxxxxxxxxxx[-]xxxxxxxxxxx**

 

One more hour and then he would see Will. At first, he was going to laugh about the poor image he have given to him at first, but when he looked into those beautiful, big, soft blue eyes, Hannibal Lecter known, in that moment, he couldn't stop staring at him. Brown curls around a little head, a delicate face so pale he thought the boy was a ghost, little hands with long fingers, and a thin body so weak it looked that anyone could break it. And Hannibal wanted that. Break him, kiss him, ravish him, make him suck his dick, and plug his ass with his come until William screamed for mercy. He wanted to mark him. Thank God he saw the notes. Now, he have an excuse to see him after school, in his house alone. His parents were out of city with his sister, Misha, visiting his uncle Robert, who was very sick and weak and wanted to see them. He have to stay in city for his exams, so he hadn't been able to go, and he was so happy he hadn't, maybe them he wouldn't have meet his Will. He didn't lie to him a lot, just about he needed help with Maths. Well, the boy could help him, his notes were really better than his own.

They were in Literature, hearing Mrs. Katz talk about writers of the 20's. No one was listening, actually. A lot of them were tapping on they're phones, or chatting with next desk, or playing throwing ball papers to each other. Alana was kissing his cheek, teasing, and that was kind of a bother for him. He wished that it was William and not her.

 

"Could you please stop? You're bothering me."

"Come on, Hanni, you're acting weird today. What's wrong?"Asked her, playing with fair-brown hair.

"Leave me alone. Why don't you go to talk of one those bitches? You're boring me."

"Hey, hey, hey. Problems in paradise?"Mason Verger, one of the soccers of the team, come closer to his desk, pulling his chair.

"Yeah. What's wrong with you, huh?Alana doesn't have nothing against you. If you're bored, we can go in the break to have some fun with one of the nerds."Said Jack.

"Mmm...Why don't you go to pay a visit to William Graham?"Suggested Alana.

 

Hannibal tensed. _No, not him, anyone but him._

 

"Why?"Asked Mason.

"The girls and I wanted to play a joke in some weirdos the other day, including that Will, but he suspected and called a teacher. Nothing happened, but it made me angry that asshole thinks he's better than me."Then she laughed, and the other too. Hannibal didn't, instead, he pushed her aside, took his things and excused himself to the infirmary.

 

_Fucking whore. You'll pay for what you did, I swear._

 

**xxxxxxxxxxx[-]xxxxxxxxxxx**

 

He waited for Will thirty minutes, but he didn't showed himself. He recognized one of his classmates and asked about him. He said that a player of soccer asked him to come with him, because he found a dog injured in the football camp. Hannibal run into the school, his heart racing with fury and fear about what would they do with him. His phone sounded and he took it, the screen lit with a message.

 

_Come quickly into the gym. Team gonna have a little party with Weird Will. U dn't want to miss it, right?Alana said she let you do anytthing you want w/ him ;). Come or there won't be anything x you. Mason V._

 

**xxxxxxxxxxx[-]xxxxxxxxxxx**

 

William was crying. The whole soccer team was in the gym:Mason Verger, who liked knives and was holding one; Jack Crawford, who couldn't control his fury; Tobias Budge, a narcissist; Garret Jacob Hobbs, who's father take him hunting and love it; Randall Tier, an animal; and Frederick Chilton, and unique, false asshole. All of them were laughing while they removed his clothes. Then, they brought a metallic paper bin and burned them in there. Will tried to cover himself the best he could, causing more laughs. He couldn't believe they tricked him with something like that. Those idiots caring about and animal? Or maybe this was the plan of the captain. He thought Hannibal really liked him, he even begged him for help for his exam, but maybe this was a revenge about what he did to his girlfriend. God, he have been so stupid.

The boys waited some time for the captain of the team to come, smoking and touching William, and throwing smoke into his face. Five minutes later, Hannibal appeared, his hands clasped behind his back. Mason greeted him, approaching him, and when he was close enough, Hannibal uncovered the bat, hidden behind him, hitting the head of Verger, who groan in pain catching his bloody head. The others looked at him, surprised, until Jack run to deal his fist in his face, but he received another hit in the face with the bat. The two boys run away, bleeding, trying to scape. The other three attacked Hannibal, but all of them were defeated, doing the same as the first two. Hannibal let go of the bat, falling in the floor, all red with blood, and looked at his hands, little drops of blood decorating them like a paint. _Will._ He looked at the boy, who was trembling and sobbing, trying to scape, his wrists bleeding a little because of the roughs ropes around them. Hannibal took off his jacket, putting it around the nakedness of Will, and buttoned it up. He unfastened the ropes and examined the wrists, but Will backed up. Hannibal understood his reaction.

 

"Look, I...I'm sorry. J-Just...Just let me cure your wrists. But we have to go to my house, they'll come here with more people. I don't want them hurting you. I should...I should have protected you better."William relaxed a little."Let's go to my car, OK?I promise I won't hurt, and this is not a tramp. You saw what I did. I care about-about you."

 

**xxxxxxxxxxx[-]xxxxxxxxxxx**

 

William awoke in another bed, surrounded by darkness. He get up and walked towards the door. He noticed his wrists have bandages and he still wore Hannibal's team jacket. He opened the door, showing a long, dark corridor, illuminated by the moonlight. He saw a little of light under a door. He walked towards there, and with a trembling hand, he opened it. Hannibal was there, sitting in a desks with papers and books. He was wearing a pair of black paste glasses, writing. Near his chair were his bag and Hannibal's. He looked so stressed and handsome with the glasses...

 

"Ha...Hannibal?"

"Hmm?"The boy looked up and saw Will there."Oh, you're awake. Good. Are you feeling any pain?I'm sorry, I tried my best to cured your...your bruises. I-I took guidance from those books of my father, b-but I was nervous, and you-you were crying and trembling and I didn't...didn't wanted to take to a hospital a give excuses...Look, sorry, err...Are you hungry?I can make you something..."

"Hannibal..."

"...Or maybe you want me to buy you something. There's a good store near here, they sell good burgers and all that sort of things, I never tried them but they said they're good or maybe you want-"

"Hannibal!"Will screamed."Calm down, OK?"

"I-I-I'm so-sorry."He clasped his hands together."Fuck, I can't believe I was talking about food...It was-It was my fault what happened to you. I...I should have warned you. Sorry. God, you must think I'm an asshole and all sort of things but I didn't have nothing to do with those guys. I'll understand if you report me, actually, here, take my phone and call the police."

"You look good in those glasses. You should wore them more."William smiled and approached him, taking them and putting them in himself."Mine's are of a more big paste, and they're ugly, you shouldn't see them. Well, you're friends broke..."

"You look so beautiful."Hannibal kissed him.

 

Hannibal kissed William, and he found himself welcomed by a sweet warmness. The tongue of Will was shy and inexperienced, not like Alana's, moving like a snake. Will didn't know how to move, didn't know how to touch or do. He let Hannibal guide him, let him sit in his lap. He could feel Hannibal's dick hard inside his pants. He was hardening too. The kiss became more passionate with the time, William took the older one's face in his hands, so pale in contrast to his skin. Hannibal moved his hands up and down his spine, massaging his sides to relax him. He lowered one of them, putting of his fingers between his butt cheeks and entering him, teasing. Will moaned, separating a little, enough to make his tongue slip out and lick up the nose of Hannibal, and Hannibal groaned in frustration. William was like a porn star, so sexy like this, only his soccer jacket, lust dominating him and with such beautiful eyes...Just for him. He was so distracted he didn't see William getting in his knees, opening his fly with his teeth and licking his dick, big and thick. William started to fingered himself while sucking Hannibal. He pushed his head back, feeling about to come. Two minutes later, Will stopped and stroked him a few times, and took off the four fingers inside him. He moved himself, positioned Hannibal's dick to his entrance and pushed. Hannibal gasped:the warmness was so good, that perfect heat, and he was so loosed. They stayed like that for a little, until Will started to move. Hannibal put both hands in Will's hips, making him move faster. The room was filled by the slapping of flesh and dirty noises, and Will's moan made Hannibal go wild. He pushed the thin body into the table, pounding into that sweet heat. William surrounded his left arm around Hannibal's, his right thumb lowering his lip a little. He was like an angel for Hannibal. And he was all for him. Hannibal kissed his forehead, the bridge of his nose, his lips and he sucked the thumb soundly. Hannibal's phone interrupted them. Growling, he took it and saw the name of Alana in it, not stopping at thrusting into Will.

 

"Pick it up...Do it..."William said hugging him, putting his soft legs around his waist."I want you to fuck me while you talk to your girlfriend."

"Willi- _FUCK!_ "He slammed his fist into the table, feeling his climax approaching. He breathed, then took a more slowly pace and answered the call."W-What?"

"WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?You hit Mason in the head with a bat! You could have killed him!"She shouted, rage upon her.

"SO what. He was going to hurt William. He was going to rape him, Alana. And you wanted me to do it too."

"And? That nerd deserve it. He's just a fucking weirdo and snitch. Besides, that doesn't give you the right to do what you did."She snapped.

"You- _f-fuuuc_ k..." _Stupid whore, you bet I would have done the same to you,_ he thought. Will was meeting his thrust with more force, trying to make Hannibal to make a suspicious sound. He covered up the microphone."My, what a naughty boy. Don't you see I'm talking with a fucking whore?Your moans are only mine, do you hear me?Don't you dare to let anyone but me hear them!"He rewarded William with a powerful thrust, making the boy scream. He returned to speak with Alana."You know what?I don't care what he did. Even more, you sure deserved it. Besides, I want to break up with you."He supported the phone pressing his ear into his shoulder, and took Will's hips in his hands, pushing his dick harder and further into him."Well, now you'll be able to fuck your dear Mason whenever you want. You won't need to hide anymore the two of you."He laughed, stroking Will's cock, making him come.

"What...What the hell?How do you know...?Argg, whatever, fuck you!You can't broke up with me!I'M BROKING UP WITH YOU, ASSHOLE!"

"Fine, do whatever you want, but I'll tell you this: if you DARE to come closer to me or William Graham, I'll rip your throat with the knife of your fuck-friend, did you understand?Now, LEAVE ME ALONE!"He hung up and threw his phone in the chair. He kissed William with passion."Now I'm free to be with you, my love!"

"God, Hanni, harder, faster please!Your dick feels so good inside me!Come please!I want your come, all of it, please!Plug me up with it!"He lifted his leg with one hand, and the other went to where they were jointed and with two fingers opening his filled hole a little, inserting the two of them along the cock already inside, making Hannibal groan louder.

"God, Will. FUCK! How did I didn't met you sooner?!Hmph, _GOD!_ You're something of dream, you can't be real!"He took the delicate face in his hands, and kissed him while he stilled himself, filling with come the hole of his beloved. Will moaned and come for a second time, kissing back. They parted for air. Hannibal closed his eyes and put his forehead in William's, breathing and inhaling his scent."I'm scared I'll open my eyes and I won't see you, that this is a dream. I want to be with you forever, Will. Would you stay with me?"He continued to thrust, even knowing he was too tired to continued, but he couldn't resist it. Hannibal's come was pushed again inside Will, plugging him, just like he wanted.

"I will. Even if you just use me, I'll be there for you. Until you die my heart would still be yours, not even God or Demon will separate me from you. I'm yours for eternity..."

"...Just like the Moon, every day rising in the dark stage of the sky, surrounded by sparkles of my love for you. I sometimes listen to Mrs Katz, you know."

"I love you."

"And me too. **Forever**."

 

**FOR EVER.**

 

**Author's Note:**

> Here it is!
> 
> [About Love at First Sight 2/?](http://loverofaus.tumblr.com/post/101028316291/about-love-at-first-sight-2)
> 
> Tumblr: [loverofaus](http://loverofaus.tumblr.com/)


End file.
